1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for measuring the strength of concrete structures and, in particular, to a rebound hammer which measures the compressive strength of underwater concrete structures such as piers, retaining walls and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Naval concrete underwater structures include piers, retaining walls, easements and the like. Over time fresh water and seawater will have an adverse effect on such underwater concrete structures in the form of wear and damage which necessitates inspection of the structures and if necessary repair or replacement of the structures.
In the past visual inspection of underwater concrete structures has been used to determine the condition of the structures. The qualitative data obtained from visual inspection is often inadequate to accurately assess the condition of the structure. In particular, a visual inspection of an underwater concrete structure will often fail to identify an internal defect within the structure.
A need therefore exist for a measuring apparatus which provides a long sought solution to the problem of accurately measuring internal damage and deterioration to underwater concrete structures such as piers, retaining walls, easements and the like.